


只有两小时假期

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	只有两小时假期

二宫等人再次接到任务，是小组毒品流通缉查。

 

话回到樱井从南部军队再次回到联盟警校，二宫所在的侦察小组。二宫本是负责信息搜索和文件解码，而松本以前线侦察与社交诈骗为主，最后两人负责把信息整合后上交给主要缉毒行动人员。

如果，小组里本身就有行动人员，自然更加方面，配合上省去不必要的说明，那么樱井就成了不二人选。本就和二宫有默契，松本对樱井的敬重和信任自然也不用说。

南部的狮子又回到了最开始的地方。

 

“什么鬼默契”

有默契的人会在上班的时候靠的那么近，说话要贴着耳朵说，还有有事没事就要把人盯出个洞吗？

这是松本眼里的二宫与樱井。

“什么鬼信任”

敬重至于两个人到外面喝酒喝到凌晨两点半还不回家吗？那种亮晶晶的眼神怎么不见得冲我眨一眨，到底谁才是带着这只奶包长成现在这个样子的。

这是二宫眼里的松本与樱井。

 

表面的和谐，看上去并没有那么和谐。樱井委屈巴巴的看到二宫送了松本一带出差买的小曲奇，而自己没有。而松本擅自把这袋小曲奇发给樱井，还被二宫看到后，一切就爆发了。

 

“樱井翔你还有心情吃饼干吗!”

弟控当然不能对弟弟发脾气，所以只能挑吃得正欢的樱井开枪了。甩上门，二宫提着自己的笔电就出门调查去了。

这饼干再吃来就一点都不甜了。

 

“樱井前辈”

“嗯？”

“你们是在交往吧?”

“嗯”

连隔壁总喜欢来偷甜食的大野都感受到了二宫身上不太一样的信息素气息，更别说敏感细腻的松本，只是当事人不说，他也懒得主动问。平时被秀秀眼，也就当下次记得戴副墨镜来上班罢了。

可是二宫却对樱井越来越容易发脾气，今天算是当着他的面直接发飙了。

 

“你们，二人世界不和谐了吗？”

“和谐得不行”

该亲亲还是会凑过去嗅嗅二宫的鼻尖，把人弄得软乎乎没了脾气，就可以亲一口甜甜的唇。该抱抱自然往后环住二宫的腰际，下巴抵在肩上，虽然手在推拒可樱井知道那是二宫害羞的表现，二宫闻到喜欢的水果香自己就会转过身来，攀上樱井的脖子。  
该干嘛就干嘛。

二宫性子傲，对感情却也意外的直球。

可这次不知怎么回事，在距离发情期还不到十天的时间里，他们冷战了。

 

冷战归冷战，工作还是要做。

 

目标锁定在午夜开放的一家红灯区酒吧。人员混杂，大部分人来自南部，和一些没有政府的无管制地区，虽然前科人员不多，但潜藏的危险却十分巨大。毒品流通的主犯被认定这家酒吧的常客，一个看上去平平无奇的beta。

 

“我觉得小润都能一个人搞定他”

二宫撑着半个脑袋，看着收集来的各种信息:  
[无犯罪史，无反政府倾向，单纯于酒吧流通新型毒品，毒品仅在小范围人员内流通，无共犯，无明显谋利意图，私生活干净如纸。]

“最后一条是什么鬼。”

二宫抽了抽嘴角，这是松本添加的信息。

“私生活不混乱的意思嘛”  
二宫自然知道调查意图，私生活不混乱说明人际交涉也不复杂，共犯自然也就少了，甚至没有。但前面已经强调没有共犯的前提下，二宫觉得没必要加上这条信息。他可对这种私人问题一点兴趣都没有。

“以前你可不会把措辞浪费在这种地方。”

松本吐了吐舌卖萌，把二宫的注意转移走了。樱井坐在后面的沙发上，看电脑前讨论的二宫与松本，兴致并不高。

 

 

锁定目标，接下来自然是行动。

 

“你这种打扮真的，扑哧”

二宫看到樱井九分刘海遮去一半桃花眼，穿着粉底花衬衫开着两颗扣子，脚踩一双白皮鞋，手上戴着贼大的字母戒指时，不小心笑了出来。

 

两天后，缉查组的全员出现在这家酒吧门口，外带一个支援，隔壁分析组的大野。擅长药物与毒品成分分析。  
被松本打扮得流里流气的樱井，让二宫憋着一路的笑。不得不说樱井这种纨绔姿态，有时肖想一下，还挺有趣的。本来站在松本家镜子前死活赖着不走的樱井，看到二宫久违地露出笑容，觉得都值了。

 

“nino这眼线该不会是自己画的吧”

松本戏谑的语气，发现了和樱井一样的细节。

“画得一点也不手生啊，难不成在家里也这么玩?”

樱井站在一边突然笑起来，二宫脸瞬间一红，一个巴掌结结实实打在了松本的后脑，待松本捂着头嗷嗷叫时，二宫才觉得自己太冲动了。

 

“好啦好啦，不就是说你一下嘛，我当然知道nino不会玩什么眼线笔”

 

二宫才不会承认，他刚刚误会了松本的意思。

 

前前后后进入这家酒吧，四散开的小组成员借耳机互相交换信息，吧台的二宫借着一副可爱中不失小性感的模样，已经撩到不少人的视线和主动搭讪，借着这种机会，从无聊信息中获得有似无的有用信息，二宫往周围一扫，正和远处沙发上的樱井对上眼。

他身边一个肤色偏白的欧洲裔女性，大波浪的金色发丝垂在樱井的肩上，红唇正想往人脸上贴，被樱井假装前倾拿酒杯而巧妙避开了。  
看着美女脸上未得逞而扫兴的表情，手却往樱井结识有力的手臂上攀，二宫咬了咬牙，心情十分不快，瞥过眼不再去看人群里的樱井。

 

二宫这边的流气社会青年也令他心烦，低劣的古龙水和故意散发的信息素，十分刺鼻。二宫眉眼一转，画着眼线的眉目意味不明的撩人，轻巧的唇说出的每一句话都让人着迷，青年上前搭讪，豆腐没吃到，反被灌了几杯高浓度酒后，套出从这几日在酒吧里出现一个新毒贩。

 

这毒贩的信息和松本所说的信息几乎一致。

 

“十点半，801包厢”

 

大家收到耳机传来的，是二宫最先获知的交易信息。松润和大野先后从人群中隐匿，二宫灌倒那位青年后，正准备起身却被一股强大的力量搂住肩动弹不得。  
这熟悉的水果香，让他不用回头就知道是谁。

 

“有兴趣陪我喝一杯吗？”

樱井挨得极近，语气里除了与往日不同的性感，还有戏谑的玩味。覆在耳边的气息惹得二宫小幅度地颤抖，耳尖不用说，肯定红了。

“这位先生可能请不起我想喝的价位”

既然有了设定，那么二宫也懂恋人的情趣，几杯酒下的意识微醺就陪他玩一出。最近的冷战和刚刚的不快让二宫出口便是损话。樱井却不恼，让酒保调上一杯果味鸡尾酒亲自端到二宫面前。

这种温柔是最让二宫讨厌的，明明气在眉梢，却拒绝不了这种温柔。不仅如此，樱井似乎真的玩起了设定，同他一起坐在吧台边，用一些刚刚学到的酒吧搭讪技巧挑起他的兴趣。  
二宫越是扮得清冷无欲，樱井的攻势就越猛。如同寂寞的灵魂渴望一场看对眼的一夜情或者，擦枪走火的廉价爱情。

“一个人不无聊吗？”

“不无聊”

“我觉得，你所表现出来的一切都在证明，你在说谎”

二宫微怒却带着娇嗲的眼神瞪了樱井，被眼线勾勒得风情万种。未有媚态与女气，反而别有可爱的余韵。

“从你没有拒绝这杯酒开始，就说明，我有这个机会，不是吗？”  
“先生，很聪明”

二宫抿了口鸡尾酒后，稍稍前倾入樱井的怀里，用极轻的语气贴在他耳边说话。  
若在平时，是绝对见不到这样肆意撩人的二宫，掩住日常最真实的自己，在这里释放本性的灵魂，二宫大着胆子去挑战樱井的底线，他身上的罂粟气息对樱井来说，是这辈子都戒不掉，也不想戒掉的毒瘾。

正是清楚恋人的所有喜好，二宫抬头用上目线望着樱井时，成功地看见他眼里溢上一汪被挑起的情欲。

“我们去跳舞吧”

“嗯”

 

“don’t let me down”  
音乐躁动起狂欢的陌生人们，灯光闪烁中只有贴身的热舞可以忘却平日的束缚，DJ的助兴与鼓点刺激耳膜，说情话的恋人只能贴着彼此更近。  
樱井带有往日不同的沉稳性感，尾音故意打沉一个调，在耳旁把气息变得粘稠暧昧，二宫勾住眼线的双眼掩去纯情，可眼里还荡着秋波稍稍抬头看他，手被樱井包裹在温暖里，任由他手里有意无意的力度按捏，有股无论喝多少果味汽水都浇不灭的火正在燃起。

“nino最近都不理我呢”

“还不是因为总是和松润走那么近”

“那你是吃醋了吗？嘶…”

被咬了一口的樱井捂着自己的下巴，却见二宫咬着唇看着自己，樱井的喉结上下滚动。

“你都不只是对我一个人好了”

这话说得极其委屈，又可爱至极，樱井稍稍低头垂着眼看几乎要和他贴在一起的小恋人，魅惑的笑让二宫鬼使神差在嘈杂昏暗的人群中闭上了眼。  
樱井便俯身贴上他，撬开他的唇，有力的手扣紧他下意识想躲的身体，腰际敏感地颤抖，后颈想起往日翻覆的云雨，已经释放出点罂粟的气息，激烈的吻让二宫乱了阵势，耳边都是嘈杂的音乐鼓点，不可抑制从鼻尖溜出娇媚的喘息与呻吟还是被樱井听得一清二楚。  
稍稍放过被亲得泛着水光的唇，樱井继续贴着身在二宫耳边似有似无地呼气，嘴边逐渐浮现邪魅的笑，低垂的眼看不出情绪，水果糖的芳香盖不住烟酒味，但意外地让二宫想要更靠近些，获得心安。

 

 

 

“nino身体不适，我们先撤了”

 

“啧”松本捏着手机，收到这条信息时，虽然事前就有这样的预感，心情还是非常糟糕。梳着大背头而露出精致生如贵族的五官，长腿一伸半瘫坐在沙发上，身边各种陌生人互相慰藉寂寞的灵魂，他一面招惹桃花却因为过于冷冽的气场，并没有几个识相会主动靠近。

“润酱~”

当然说什么只对鱼感兴趣，却喝得软绵绵在他身边撒娇的大野智是个例外。

心烦如松本。

 

“十点半，801包厢”

潜伏于此的松本看到越来越清楚的人影时，差点叫出声。

 

简单不过的酒吧毒品流通事件，谁知这个酒吧毒贩就是他曾经在南部交火过的惯犯，家族背景显赫，只是为了逃避无聊的家族企业，而投身自己最喜欢的药品研发，一时脑热陷入致幻剂的研究，研制出的致幻剂虽说抵不上其他毒品，但也被归为禁物。天晓得这个毒贩还有些天然，能够混迹到现在简直是靠着天生的奇迹boy体质存活。

 

“欸！你又抓到我啦！”

松本恨不得把这个被他不费一点气力的人敲晕。他才不会承认，他一个堂堂正正的缉毒组人员还有点喜欢上了这个毒贩。

“相叶雅纪我不是警告过你不要再碰致幻剂了吗！”

“可是我想见你啊！”

 

“蛤？？”

“我又不知道怎么找你，可是如果我继续搞事的话，你肯定会来抓我的呀”

 

望着相叶对他忽闪忽闪的眼睛，松润觉得他单身至今，是有理由的。

 

午夜的酒吧里，人群于喧哗迷乱里狂欢，并没有在意谁消失，谁被带走，谁和谁在唇齿纠缠，也不知道谁的心陷落在哪双眼里。

 

樱井牌燒酒


End file.
